familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Article count past 40K, past 50K
In the past there has been interest in absolute counts of familypedia pages. Personally, I measure our increase in quality by the addition of richly illustrated and narrated articles like those of Richard Norton, Nathanville, and L Haglund. The recent jumps from 30K to 40K then 50K articles in the last week are not especially noteworthy and have been due to the creation of subpages for existing articles by PhloxBot, not the creation of new articles. One page is a standard family tree of ancestors, and the other page performs time consuming calculations so that they no longer slow down display of the article's main page. No change in performance will be observed until all these replacement pages are generated, and the slow code is removed from all the main pages. Within the near future, there will be additional large jumps in counts that have little to do with how many real articles on individuals we have. Some of these pages are necessary so that auto completion of place names for cities, counties and other places will suggest the correct names so they will no longer be ambiguous. (eg: "Lake City" (Colorado, South Carolina, Minnesota, Michigan or Tennessee?)) Anyone interested in these new pages may view them in the recent list by turning on the "Show bots" flag. User:PhloxBot is generating all of these, using either AWB or Pywikipedia, so you can look at the contributions page, or its main page for the status of runs and what is planned in the near future. - 20:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Great work, Phlox and Bot! It all puts us higher up on the list of biggest wikis (which I've just updated to show us edging above the Marvel Database). As Phlox says, it's not a count of articles in the encyclopedic sense, but some other wikis probably have similar inflationary factors caused by subpages etc, so we needn't be accused of puffery. I had already amended our description to say "articles and info pages" so as to minimize any possible complaints. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Past 60K Noted on the Biggest Wikis page. The last 500 seem to have taken a while - maybe they are mostly real articles. I guess that they are better connected than are many of the 1,111,000 articles on the Lyrics wiki. Anyway, being fifth on the list does give us a high profile among people who could become very competent contributors because they are experienced with Wikia software. Keep up the good work! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I've noted on the Big Wikis page that we are over 68,000. Another 6,000 or so will put us into fourth place. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Past 75K Familypedia has 76,430 articles, Wookieepedia (which is still growing but must be near running out of material) has 76,410. We have moved from 5th up to 4th in Wikia, as I have noted on the Big Wikis page. Only about 6,000 behind World of Warcraft. So - third place by Thanksgiving? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Past 89,000 and up to position number 3 among Wikia sites The WOW wiki may have seen us coming and has been growing faster in the last few months. But a few minutes ago I checked and found that we are 12 articles ahead. See http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hub:Big_wikis&action=history. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 12:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 100,000 As noted on the first forum that looked forward to our reaching 100,000, we have probably reached that satisfying figure. The various numbers, all very close, illustrate caching or something. We've had a busy afternnon in Australasia and a busy evening in Virginia and a busy morning in Ireland. Here's an hour's worth of edits (slightly edited for format, just for the record): :18:08:51 Adolf Brunswik (1866-1924)‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (+65) . . (2×) m 18:08:51 (cur | prev) . . (0) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Fix it) rollback m 18:08:06 (cur | prev) . . (+65) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) :Nm 18:06:28 Adolf Brunswik (1866-1924)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 18:06:24 Adolf Brunswik (1866-1924)/descendants‎ (diff | hist) . . (+57) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, descendants) :Nm 18:06:22 Adolf Brunswik (1866-1924)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :N 18:06:07 Altmann von Lurn (aft1100-aft1142)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+10) . . Rtol (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with " ") :m 18:05:00 Katharina von Bissa (c1808-1888)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-1,354) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :N 18:04:59 Altmann von Lurn (aft1100-aft1142)‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (+980) . . (2×) 18:04:59 (cur | prev) . . (0) . . Rtol (Talk | contribs | block) rollback N 18:04:37 (cur | prev) . . (+980) . . Rtol (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with " |short_name = Foi de Narbonne |long_name = Foi de Narbonne |surname = de Narbonne |given_name ...") :m 17:51:02 Ludwig Brunswik von Korompa (1829-1889)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-49) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :Nm 17:49:15 Ludwig Brunswik von Korompa (1829-1889)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:49:10 Ludwig Brunswik von Korompa (1829-1889)/descendants‎ (diff | hist) . . (+57) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, descendants) :Nm 17:49:07 Ludwig Brunswik von Korompa (1829-1889)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :m 17:47:43 Nikolaus Simonyi de Simony et Varsány (c1740-c1790)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-1,440) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :Nm 17:45:49 Nikolaus Simonyi de Simony et Varsány (c1740-c1790)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:45:45 Nikolaus Simonyi de Simony et Varsány (c1740-c1790)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :N 17:44:58 Hugues de Narbonne (c1053-aft1080)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+10) . . Rtol (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with " ") :N 17:44:53 Berenger de Narbonne (c1054-aft1080)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+10) . . Rtol (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with " ") :m 17:44:52 Maria Brunswik von Korompa (1748-c1770)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-1,450) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :N 17:43:54 Berenger de Narbonne (c1054-aft1080)‎ (diff | hist) . . (+890) . . Rtol (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with " |short_name = Berenger de Narbonne |long_name = Berenger de Narbonne |surname = de Narbonne |given_n...") :N 17:43:08 Hugues de Narbonne (c1053-aft1080)‎ (diff | hist) . . (+882) . . Rtol (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with " |short_name = Hugues de Narbonne |long_name = Hugues de Narbonne |surname = de Narbonne |given_name ...") :Nm 17:42:46 Maria Brunswik von Korompa (1748-c1770)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:42:43 Maria Brunswik von Korompa (1748-c1770)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :m 17:41:48 Magdalena Brunswik von Korompa (1756-c1766)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-1,459) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :17:40:31 Forum:Templates update‎‎ (3 changes | hist) . . (+5,515) . . Patterson‎; Afil‎ (2×) 17:40:31 (cur | prev) . . (+2,906) . . Robin Patterson (Talk | contribs | block) (→????: Brief responses to some points) rollback 14:30:24 (cur | prev) . . (+2,515) . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) 13:43:08 (cur | prev) . . (+94) . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) (→ : ) :Nm 17:40:10 Magdalena Brunswik von Korompa (1756-c1766)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:40:06 Magdalena Brunswik von Korompa (1756-c1766)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :m 17:29:02 M. Pester-Wirth (c1849-c1910)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-122) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (ifmarried-g1=Yes) rollback :Nm 17:27:25 M. Pester-Wirth (c1849-c1910)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:27:22 M. Pester-Wirth (c1849-c1910)/descendants‎ (diff | hist) . . (+57) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, descendants) :Nm 17:27:19 M. Pester-Wirth (c1849-c1910)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :m 17:26:14 Rudolf Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1822-1890)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-4) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :Nm 17:24:38 Rudolf Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1822-1890)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:24:33 Rudolf Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1822-1890)/descendants‎ (diff | hist) . . (+57) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, descendants) :Nm 17:24:30 Rudolf Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1822-1890)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :m 17:23:32 Heřman Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1786-1822)‎ (diff | hist) . . (+44) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :17:22:28 Bryansk‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (+123) . . (2×) 17:22:28 (cur | prev) . . (+62) . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) rollback 17:19:10 (cur | prev) . . (+61) . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) :Nm 17:21:46 Heřman Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1786-1822)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:21:43 Heřman Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1786-1822)/descendants‎ (diff | hist) . . (+57) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, descendants) :Nm 17:21:39 Heřman Chotek von Chotkov und Vojnín (1786-1822)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :17:20:43 (Upload log)‎ . . (6×) 17:20:43 . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) uploaded "File:Bryansk Theater.jpg" 17:18:20 . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) uploaded "File:Bryansk skyline.jpg" 17:15:19 . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) uploaded "File:BRMonument.jpg" 17:08:14 . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) uploaded "File:Севск - Киевская ул.jpg" 17:02:50 . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) uploaded "File:Dyatkovo1982 city coa n11946.gif" 17:00:19 . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) uploaded "File:Fokino1984 city coa n11953.gif" :m 17:20:36 Henrietta Brunswik von Korompa (1789-1857)‎ (diff | hist) . . (+46) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) rollback :Nm 17:19:00 Henrietta Brunswik von Korompa (1789-1857)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:18:56 Henrietta Brunswik von Korompa (1789-1857)/descendants‎ (diff | hist) . . (+57) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, descendants) :Nm 17:18:53 Henrietta Brunswik von Korompa (1789-1857)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :17:15:40 Dumitru Ghimuş (1923-1908)‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (-1,399) . . (2×) m 17:15:40 (cur | prev) . . (-5) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Refresh) rollback m 17:13:22 (cur | prev) . . (-1,394) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Tidy up some) :Nm 17:14:13 Dumitru Ghimuş (1923-1908)/sensor‎ (diff | hist) . . (+115) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, sensor) :Nm 17:14:09 Dumitru Ghimuş (1923-1908)/tree‎ (diff | hist) . . (+45) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (Create, tree) :m 17:10:15 Domnica Filotti (1932)‎ (diff | hist) . . (-126) . . Thurstan (Talk | contribs | block) (ifmarried-g1=Yes) rollback :17:09:50 Bryansk Oblast‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (+88) . . (2×) 17:09:50 (cur | prev) . . (0) . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) rollback 17:05:31 (cur | prev) . . (+88) . . Afil (Talk | contribs | block) :N 17:09:08 Mehitable Wells (1787-1869)‎‎ (5 changes | hist) . . (+2,243) . . (5×) Interesting formatting quirks there. I sometimes think that the edit summary shouldn't include the precise text (templates and all) when there's no edit summary. No names, no pack drill! Some of the earlier discussion on this page may be worth reading by newer contributors or others who may have forgotten. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 100,000 pages is all good and well. Familypedia:Diagnostics reveals that we have 7,657 women and 11,324 men, for a total of 18,971 people (with SMW). There are a lot of pages on stuff that is peripheral to genealogy. rtol 07:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I think that is a bit pessimistic: I see 19635 pages in Category:Facts articles- person, so we have another 664 undecided (see Category:Married same sex for some of them). We know that we have over 10000 non-SMW people articles (even though Category:Non-SMW people articles only has reports 4681 pages), so we have at least 29635 "people articles". Now what about all the subcategories of Category:Pages ancillary to articles about individuals: we have: Not forgetting the we still have Category:Info pages with 7817. If I add up all the bold numbers, I get 73684. I don't know how many of these are included in the "page count". Category:Globals missing- person still contains 3073 pages, so I expect to create at least that many sensor pages, and almost that number more tree and descendants pages. Thurstan 21:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC)